


Something In The Water

by Fannibalistic, Miryam



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Jonadancy, Kissing, M/M, Pool Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, first fic for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/pseuds/Miryam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh and Jonathan go for a swim and end up getting little more exercise than they'd expected ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something In The Water

**Author's Note:**

> There was a tweet a few months ago saying there should be some Hugh/Jonathan slash fics and Jonathan Tucker ACTUALLY replied with the words "Yes please." !!! So I decided to finally write one and asked Miryam to write with me. The awesome pool idea is all hers :) Pretty sure this is the first fic for this pairing! Hope I've come up with a good ship name :) Also we're written this as a sort of AU where they're both free and single, so all of the fun with none of the guilt ;) 
> 
> Hope you guys like it ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Soo... Hmmm... Yeah, that happened #SorryNotSorry 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Miryam. ]

Jonathan walked out of the changing room at the pool where he and Hugh had decided to meet and made his way to the pool side. Hugh was already there waiting for him. "Hey." He smiled and couldn't help noticing how much different Hugh looked off set in regular clothes and not a prison jumpsuit.

"Hey Jonathan." The shirt he was wearing was accentuating his stunning physique, Hugh looked at his face trying really hard not to look down any further.

"You ready to swim?"

"Yeah, " Hugh felt a little nervous and he wasn't sure why.

Jonathan's eyes wandered over Hugh's body, he looked a lot more athletic than Jonathan had expected him to. "It's a good way to work out. Looks like you keep in shape."

Hugh felt himself blushing a little and he dived into the water. "Yeah, a little bit, not as much as I'm sure you do though."

Jonathan's smile got bigger, he was pleased Hugh had noticed. "Yeah I like to work out, and I've had to do quite a bit for different roles." He dived gracefully into the pool near Hugh. "Wanna do a lap to start off?"

"Sure." They swam a full length of the pool, side by side.

"It's nice to relax a little after this last few weeks, isn't it?" Hugh remarked when they finished the lap.

"Yeah the filming has been intense. Those scenes I did with Mads were especially." Jonathan noticed something about the way Hugh was swimming, he was obviously a strong swimmer but he could be faster. "You know...if you push more with your legs than your arms you could increase your speed."

Hugh kicked off from the side and tried out what Jonathan had suggested. "You're right!" He started to swim back towards Jonathan but suddenly felt a searingly painful leg cramp. "Uhh.." His head bobbed under the water and he struggled back up.

"Hugh!" Jonathan swam closer and took hold of him, "Hold onto me and we'll swim to the side ok?" They made their way to the poolside, Jonathan climbed out and pulled Hugh with him. "Let me take a look at that. Just breathe ok." He put his hands on Hugh's calf muscle and started massaging it gently, trying to get the blood flowing again to stop the pain.

Hugh tried try to take deep breaths but the pain was really bad. "Bloody hell, that hurts." He grabbed Jonathan's shoulder as support, and Jonathan felt something, a little charge of electricity through his body.

"This'll help I promise." He smiled back at Hugh and kept massaging. "You get very British when you're freaking out." He was trying to take Hugh's mind off the pain.

"I'm always very British." Hugh managed to smile, "I don't need to freak ouch...I mean...out." He laughed weakly. "Can you put a little more pressure just above my knee, it's helping."

"Here?" Jonathan applied a little more pressure with one hand and slid the other one further up Hugh's thigh to hold on better. "Like this?"

"Yeah, like that." He laid down, relaxing a little bit and enjoying the feel of Jonathan's strong hands on his legs. "I can't believe that happened."

"Happens to the best of us, don't worry about it. It's just lucky you weren't swimming alone today." With the way Hugh was lying and the angle of his leg Jonathan could see a little way up his loose swimming trunks, a tantalising glimpse of flesh. He looked away again, resisting the urge to glance back.

"Yeah, I'm lucky." He noticed Jonathan looking away suddenly and wasn't sure why, but he used the opportunity to look at his impossibly perfect abs. "I think it's better now, thank you." He sat up, "Let's try again, maybe just tread water by the side and see if my leg's ok?"

"Yeah sure." Jonathan stood and pulled Hugh up with him by the hand. "Are you sure you're ready to get back in?"

"I think so...I might just need a bit of help getting back in." He sat on the edge of the pool, legs dangling into the shallow end. Jonathan slid in and offered Hugh his arm. "Careful, the Fannibals would never forgive me if you got injured." He winked at him.

"Yeah, you'd better take care of me." He wasn't sure why he'd phrased it that like that but Jonthans gentle touch on his body was distracting him.

Jonathan grinned. "You're safe with me. How's that feel now? Better?"

"Yeah, thanks," Hugh held onto Jonathan's arm but slid a little too fast into the pool, his body hit Jonathan's with a soft thud and he felt another charge of electricity like earlier. As a reflex his arms went out to steady Hugh in the water, and they found themselves face to face, very close. "You ok?"

"Yeah....sorry, I'm sort of clumsy."

"Yeah I've heard that." He grinned again, then realised that they were still holding onto each other.

"You have?..." Hugh asked almost in a whisper. He could feel the subtle hardness of Jonathan's abs against his own chest and found himself leaning in closer.

Jonathan's heart beat faster and when Hugh stopped he looked at him for a moment, captivated by the blueish hue in his eyes, then leaned forward too, meeting his lips. Hugh was surprised but he kissed back, inclining his head to one side, giving Jonathan better access, and stroked his shoulders and back.

"Hmmm..." Hugh was a good kisser. Really good. Jonathan opened his mouth to let Hugh's tongue inside and ran a hand up his toned body, past his neck right up to his dark curls. Needing even more contact, Hugh thrust his hips slowly into Jonathan moaning softly, waiting for his reaction.

"Damn...Hugh...." he said breathlessly, pushing him up against the side of the pool, pinning him with his strong body and kissing down his neck.

"Hmmm...touch me Jonathan." Hugh grabbed him by the neck and face biting his lip softly as Jonathan ran his fingertips up and down the sides of Hugh's toned body. He slid a hand down to his crotch, feeling him hard beneath the fabric of his trunks, eliciting a louder moan from Hugh, who started to pull off Jonathan's trunks.

Feeling the water lap against his naked skin he kissed Hugh's neck and shoulders again. "You sure you wanna do this here? It's late but we could still get caught." He slipped a couple of fingers down the waistband of Hugh's trunks, feeling his skin and getting ready to tug them off.

"I'm sure. This is perfect." Hugh took hold of Jonathan's cock and started to stroke it, making him gasp loudly. He dragged Hugh's trunks down and threw them on to the poolside.

"Fuck...you're so hot. "Say something else in that accent, British boy."

"I didn't know you liked my accent." Hugh kept stroking, rubbing his thumb over the slit and lowering his head to bite at Jonathan's chest.

"Yeah...uhhh ...it's sexy...I like how you say my name...uhh...that's so good...your hand feels so good..."

"Tell me how good it feels _Jonathan_." He emphasised the word and bit him again, taking hold of his own erection and stroking them together.

Jonathan put both hands on the pool side behind Hugh, looking in his eyes as he stroked. "It feels so fucking good..." He licked his lips. "You have the softest hands....uhhh..Hugh...." He looked down to watch Hugh's hand on his cock through the water.

"Wouldn't it feel better....if you fuck me?" Hugh punctuated the question with a stronger stroke.

It sounded so good coming from Hugh. "Uhh...yes...I want to.... feel my cock inside you..." He ran his hand through Hugh's dark curls again. "You want that? Want me to fuck you here in the water?"

"Yes." Hugh leaned in even closer and whispered, "Fuck me Jonathan. Right here, right now." He stopped stroking and turned around, putting his hands on the pool side, bracing himself for what was to come.

Jonathan couldn't quite believe they were doing this but he didn't want to stop now. Not for anything. He took a moment to look at Hugh's beautiful back and ass in the water then pushed up against him, putting his hands over Hugh's on the side of the pool and kissing his neck, biting it softly. "Can you feel that? How fucking hard you've made me, beautiful British boy?"

Hugh moaned quietly, "Yes....and it'll feel so much better once you're inside me." He pushed back slowly into Jonathan, revelling in the sensation of his hard cock and toned body covering him.

Jonathan got even harder, painfully hard now and whispered in his ear, "I won't make you wait too long. But I haven't touched you yet...." He moved one of his hands off Hugh's, ran it along his stomach and took hold of his erection. "....I wanna know what your cock feels like in my hand..."

"Hmm Jonathan... I want... to feel your lips on my body while you touch me."

"Ok British boy..." He stroked Hugh slowly skimming his lips across his shoulders and neck, moaning into his skin, both getting more aroused by the second. He ran his other hand up Hugh's back and neck, up into his hair, holding onto it roughly and kissing his shoulders again.

Despite the warmth of the water, Hugh started to shiver a little. He couldn't wait any longer. "Do it now... I want you inside me"

"Hmmm..." Jonathan grabbed him round the waist and turned him roughly, the water lapping around them. "I wanna see those beautiful eyes while I'm fucking you British boy." He put his hands on Hugh's thighs. "Wrap your legs around me."

Hugh held onto Jonathan's shoulders and wrapped his legs around him, Jonathan positioned himself and pushed the head of his erection inside, watching Hugh's face before going further. It hurt but Hugh still moaned with pleasure, enjoying the pain. Jonathan slid in a little more then Hugh suddenly pushed forwards into Jonathan's cock, burying it completely inside his body. It hurt but he couldn't care less. "Uhh...uh...Jonathan, your cock is so big...fuck me.... please."

Jonathan loved hearing those words in Hugh's accent and was surprised that he took all of him inside completely so soon but it felt amazing. "Uhhh...God...Hugh..." He started to thrust in and out, still not too fast, he didn't want to hurt him. "Say it again.."

"Hmmm....Jonathan...you're so big..." He breathing was shallow as he moved with Jonathan, loving the way their bodies met and the splashing of the water around them.

"Hmm...Hugh...yes..." Jonathan could feel the familiar heat of orgasm rise and fall in his stomach. He kept thrusting, moving faster, then changed the angle slightly, hitting Hugh exactly where he needed it, his head falling back with the intensity of the pleasure.

"Uhh...uhh..God...Jonathan... I'm close..."

Jonathan pushed into him, thrusting harder twice more. "I...wanna see those eyes remember British boy...look at me...watch me make you come..."

Hugh raised his head again and looked directly into Jonathan's eyes. "Uhhh..Harder Jonathan.... uhh.... like that...yes..."

Jonathan looked back at him and thrust as hard as he could , digging his nails into Hugh's hips as he held onto him. Hugh felt his skin break, stinging and tingling, and it just added to the pleasure. He felt two more hard thrusts and then came, shuddering against Jonathan and moaning his name. The word resounded around the pool, echoing from the beams above them, pushing Jonathan over the edge. With one more thrust he came deep inside Hugh, panting and murmuring with ecstasy.

As the water steadied around them, Hugh kissed him. "Well, that was unexpected" He smirked.

Jonathan grinned still breathless. "Yeah you could say that." He pulled out slowly and let Hugh's legs down, holding onto him in case he was unsteady. "You did pretty well on a bad leg."

"Just imagine what I can do when both my legs are ok."

"I can only imagine." He leaned in and whispered in Hugh's ear, "I'd like to find out though."

"We'll see." Hugh jumped out of the pool, giving Jonathan a full view of his body while he put his trunks back on as Jonathan looked up at him, taking in every inch of flesh.

"Alright British boy..." he climbed out of the pool and picked up his trunks, then stood, still naked, close in front of Hugh. "..but if you're gonna play hard to get, I'm gonna enjoy chasing you." He leaned in and kissed him again.

Hugh smiled into the kiss, "I like the sound of that."

 


End file.
